In some forms of hazard detection devices it may be beneficial to include multiple sensors for detecting a variety of hazardous situations. Close proximity between such sensors and additional components of the device can prove problematic due to electrical interference. Such electrical interference concerns may need to be considered when determining component placement in relation to a circuit board of the device.